The Time
by RedRose2006
Summary: Seorang gadis yang meninggal tiba-tiba saja terlahir kembali ke sebuah dunia yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal! Bad summary! OOC! OC!


The Time

Tokyo. Siapa yang tidak kenal Tokyo? Ibu kota dari Negara Jepang yang tidak bisa lepas dari hiruk pikuk. Selalu saja ada orang yang mondar mandir, baik itu menuju ke kantor, bahkan remaja-remaja yang sedang hang out bersama teman-temannya, salah satu remaja tersebut adalah Yuka Shimada. Yuka yang sedang bingung mencari sebuah hadiah yang pas di ulang tahun ibunya yang akan menginjak 48 tahun. Kesana-kemari *mencari alamat/plak/*, keluar masuk toko, dan banyak hal yang ia lakukan disini.

"okaa-san suka apa ya? Sweater? Sudah punya banyak. Tas? Uangku tidak cukup untuk beli itu-_-. Hmmm" gumam Yuka sambil mengedarkan matanya di salah satu pertokoan yang terletak di Tokyo.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko di seberang jalan. "Toko alat-alat rajut? Ah iya! Okaa-san suka merajut! Aku akan membelikannya alat-alat rajut! Semoga uangku cukup!"

Yuka pun menyeberang di saat lampu menyala di gambar orang yang berwarna hijau. Entah ini sebuah bad luck atau apa, Yuka ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang menyelonong lewat, dan tepat mengenai Yuka. Yuka pun terlempar sangat jauh dan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya kaget. Beberapa menelpon ambulans. Bahkan ada yang bergidig ngeri perihal darah yang Yuka keluarkan cukup banyak. Dan berkat kecelakaan itu, Yuka tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun ibunya lagi untuk 'selamanya'.

**Cerita ini, belum berakhir, ini baru saja dimulai…**

**It's all about time…**

Hmm? Di mana aku? Perasaan aku ada di Tokyo tadi. Tangis bayi? Kenapa tanganku menjadi mungil dan halus begini. Kenapa orang-orang di ruangan ini pakaiannya tidak terlalu modern? Dan siapa wanita ini? Sangat cantik. Ah, bahkan pelukannya sangat hangat.

"Wah, selamat nyonya Hill, kau melahirkan bayi perempuan yang cantik. Kau akan menamakannya siapa?" Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya seorang bidan.

"Honey, kita akan menamakannya siapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau Jourdan Hill? Aku suka nama itu."

"Kenapa harus Jourdan? Tidak yang lain?"

"Entahlah, sejak dulu kalau aku mengucapkan kata Jourdan aku merasakan ketenangan dan kedamaian di hatiku. Aku ingin setiap orang yang akan memanggil anakku ini akan merasakan ketenangan dan kedamaian di hati orang-orang. Aku harap anak ini akan membawa kedamaian."

"Bukankah Jourdan adalah nama seorang dewi? Dewi Jourdan yang selalu membawa kasih sayang dan ketenangan. Kalau begitu, aku setuju." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya suami dari orang yang dipangil Nyonya Hill.

Hmm? Kenapa aku diberi nama baru? Bukankah namaku Yuka? Aaaah… aku tau. Jadi ini yang namanya, lahir kembali?

17 years later

AT ANOTHER PLACE

"huh, ruangan apa ini? Debu ada dimana-mana. Jika ini tempat tinggalku, aku sudah tidak sudi tinggal disini." Gumam seorang laki-laki yang berbadan minimalis sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya bermaksud menghalau debu-debu yang berterbangan.

"hahaha… Levi, Levi. Ini sudah ditinggalkan bertahun-tahun oleh ayahnya Eren wajar saja kalau ini berdebu."

"Ya, bagaimanapun juga ini terlalu kotor! Aku tidak tahan di sini! Suruh pasukan-pasukan yang lain datang ke sini dan bawa semua catatan-catatannya ayahnya Eren! Aku sudah tidak kuat di sini. Kalau ada kamera aku sudah melambaikan tangan dari tadi *abaikan kalimat ini*."

"oke… adios Levi Heichou!" Lelaki yang dipanggil Levi itupun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan kesal, maklum dia seorang yang tergila-gila dengan bersih.

"ah, ano, Hanji-san, apa kalian akan membawa semua buku-buku ini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang berambut coklat dengan bola mata hijau yang menyejukkan orang, jika orang tersebut melihat langsung ke matanya*ini baru opini gue sih-_-*.

"Hai Eren! Tentu saja kita akan membawa semuanya. Banyak rahasia tentang titan yang belum kita ketahui di sini! Wah, para pasukan bekerja dengan cepat. Ayo kita kembali ke markas"

"Dafuq, banyak sekali catatan ini?! Apa kita harus membaca semua satu-satu?" seru seorang pemuda bermuka kuda.

"Ya, itu perintah Jean, lebih baik kita melaksanakannya atau terkena hukuman." Ucap anak laki-laki blonde yang bernama Armin kepada laki laki bermuka kuda atau Jean.

"hei, Armin, Jean, maksud dari buku ini apa? Ada gambar Dewi Jourdan dan dua mata yang satu biru dan yang satu merah. Aku baru tahu kalau Paman Grisha pintar menggambar" ucap mikasa sambil memanggil dua makhluk yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Wah, gambar yang bagus. Disini juga tertulis cara memusnahkan Titan. Tapi dilihat dari halaman selanjutnya tidak ada tulisan-tulisan lagi. Apa perlu kita membawa catatan ini ke heichou?" ucap Armin sambil meminjam buku yang dibaca Mikasa tadi.

"Apa itu heichou heichou?" demi Titan lekong yang sedang berdandan, orang yang miskin ekspresi ini tiba-tiba muncul tanpa diundang dan mengejutkan 3 orang yang sedang berdiskusi ini.

"Ah, ano, heichou, kami menemukan catatan yang tidak jelas isinya apa. Sebenarnya kami ingin memberi catatan ini ke heichou. Tapi, heichou sudah datang duluan ke sini^^" Jean yang menggunakan OOC mode on sambil tersenyum ke laki-laki yang miskin ekspresi itu.

"Mana catatannya? Akan aku diskusikan dengan Irvin. Kalian lanjutkanlah tugas kalian lagi."

"Baik heichou" ucap Mikasa, Armin, dan Jean serempak.

AT ANOTHER PLACE

Swing… swing… *gue kaga tau sfx buat 3d maneuver itu kayak gimana

TAK!

"Selamat Lauren, kau orang pertama. Huh, lagi-lagi pertama, apa kau tidak bosan menjadi peringkat pertama?"

"Ahaha… Sensei bisa saja. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjadi peringkat 2 atau 3, tapi aku tidak bisa sensei."

"Kau ini, sombong sekali-_- untung kau rajin menabung(?)"

"hahaa… Aku hanya bercanda sensei. Jangan terlalu serius, nanti kerutannya nambah, hahaha."

"iya juga sih, ya sudah, latihan sudah selesai. Kau boleh balik ke dorm"

"Hei, Lau, kau tau? Kau ini terlihat seperti titan lekong yang dicuri branya dan mengejar pencurinya saat memakai 3D maneuver. Kau tau? Itu sangat keren! Wus wus wus.. hiat cuat cuat…" gadis kecil yang memanggil Lauren pun meragakan gaya spiderman yang mau mengeluarkan jaring dari tangannya *ceritanya udah ada spiderman di tahun 800-an dan ini maksa*.

"Irine, Irine, kalau kau ingin mengandaikan kecepatan Lau saat dia memakai 3D maneuver lebih baik kau menggunakan sesuatu yang lain bukan titan, aku tau kau tergila-gila dengan raksasa bodoh itu. Dan juga, jangan menjadikan dirimu jadi pusat perhatian di sini."

Si Irine yang diingatkan oleh Isabelle hanya cengir-cengir tidak jelas.

"Btw, Lau, jika nanti kita sudah lulus, kau ingin memilih ke mana?"

"Aku akan ke Scouting Legion, Isabelle"

"Kau masuk ke sana ingin balas dendam terhadap titan-titan yang sudah membunuh keluargamu?"

"Bukan, tapi aku ingin membebaskan manusia dari dinding ini. Kau tau? Tinggal di dalam dinding ini memuakkan. Kita seperti ayam yang dikurung di dalam kandang dan hanya menunggu serigala merusak kandang ayam dan menyantap ayam tersebut satu persatu. Setidaknya kita harus make a move."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut denganmu bergabung dengan scouting legion!" secara tidak sengaja Isabelle dan Irine bersamaan mengatakan hal itu.

"Hahaha… kalian lucu sekali, ayo kita tidur, masih banyak hal yang kita lakukan besok."

3 serangkai itupun meninggalkan cafeteria dan meninggalkan peralatan-pearalatan makan mereka.

"Hm? Scouting Legion huh? Menarik"

Laurent POV

"_Awas! Titan abnormal menyerang desa!"_

"_Lalu kenapa tidak membunuhnya saja?"_

"_Ash! Kau ini! Karena titan itu, desa kita jadi kebakaran! Ayo berlindung!"_

"_Tidak, ayah dan ibuku harus diselamatkan"_

"_Hei Jou! Tidakkah kau lihat? Asap banyak mengepul di daerah sekitar rumahmu, itu artinya ada api di situ dan sepertinya api itu besar! Mereka sudah mati! Mereka tidak mungkin bisa hidup! Pikirkanlah nyawamu!"_

_PLAK_

"_Jangan berbicara yang macam-macam! Mereka masih hidup! Aku harus ke sana! Lagipula, kemana pun kau pergi, kau akan tetap saja dikejar oleh api ini."_

"_ya sudahlah Jou, terserahmu saja Jou semoga berhasil!"_

"_Ayah, Ibu! Ayo kita keluar dari sini"_

"_Maaf, ayah dan ibu tidak bisa, pergilah Jou"_

"_Oh ayolah, api ini akan semakin besar!"_

"_TIDAKKAH KAU LIHAT?! BADAN AYAH DAN IBUMU INI TERTIMPA PILAR! PERGILAH KE DALAM DINDING DENGAN TELEPORTASI MU JOU! AYAH AKAN MENGHILANGKAN INGATANMU DAN SUATU SAAT INGATANMU AKAN KEMBALI. DAN JUGA KEKUATAN YANG ADA DI DALAM TUBUHMU AKAN BISA DIPAKAI JIKA WAKTUNYA SUDAH TEPAT JUGA! LARILAH KE DINDING MARIA SECEPATNYA! KAU HARAPAN TERAKHIR!"_

"_Tidak mungkin! Ayah, Ibu"_

_BRAK_

Uh, sakit sekali. Terjatuh dari ranjang memang mantep. Sudah 5 tahun aku tidak jatuh dari tempat tidur, haha *nobody cares neng*. Mimpi yang menarik, banyak apinya. Kasihan juga si Jou itu kehilangan orang tuanya. Harapan terakhir? Maksud? Hoaamm… sangat mengantuk, ayo kita lanjutkan acara tidur bersama Laurent ini.

BRAK!

"SELAMAT PAGI LAURENTA VERSACE! APA KAU SUDAH SIAP DI REKRUT MENJADI ANGGOTA SCOUTING LEGION?! PASTINYA SUDAH SIAP DAN AYO ke lapangan. Yak! Jangan tidur terus! Ayo ke lapangan!"

"mmmm"  
"Ayo ayo, mandi!"  
"iya, aku tau. Jangan dorong-dorong. Pergilah dulu ke lapangan, nanti aku menyusul oke?"

"Yang cepet ya?"

"Sip..sip"

Sepertinya pagi ini harus mandi cepat lagi, mudah-mudahan nanti siang badanku tidak gatel seperti kemarin*idih cantik cantik ternyata*.

**TBC**

**Voila! Akhirnya jadi juga chap 1 nya. Sebenarnya ceritanya ini sudah lama, tapi baru kelar sekarang soalnya author banyak kerjaan sana-sini, ya try out kek, les, sakit, lengan keseleo dan yang paling terakhir itu paling ngenes lebih ngenes daripada jones yang lagi pundung gegara malming. Tapi akhirnya jadi juga dan jadinya gaje bingit. Mudah-mudahan ga kepanjangan ye, soalnya ini fic sampe 6 halaman :D dan recananya gue buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya mau buat couple. Tolong dipilih ya, pilihannya:**

**Jean x Laurent**

**Eren x Laurent**

**Levi x Laurent**

**Milihnya lewat review, sambil komen komen juga boleh :D atau mau saran couple? Juga boleh**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
